videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Bros. Mania Smasherz!/The CEO of Unlimited Company's Side Movesets
Here are the movesets of this side! Crash (Crash & Bernstein) Entrance Crash comes out of a box. Special Attacks Neutral B -FACE SLAM!!! Face slams his opponent. If charged, it deals more damage. Side B -Slingshot Aims at his opponent and shoots him/her with a tomato. Up B -Smellevator Takes him to a higher place. Down B -Foot to the Face Kicks his opponent right in the face. Final Smash -Here It Comes! The cinematic starts with Crash standing around with the other 3 opponents then Crash gets an idea and runs off, he returns to the screen and punches the other 3. After the cinematic footage, Crash has succesfully KOed all the opponents. KOSFX KOSFX1: Aaah! KOSFX2: Sparkles! Star KOSFX: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: Crash says "FACE SLAM!" And hits he head with a piece of cardboard. Sd: Crash crosses his arms in a cool way. Dn: Crash does a Thumbs up with his arms. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Crash says "FACE SLAM!!!" and Slams the screen with his head. Victory 2: Crash puts on a medal and strikes a pose Victory 3: Crash with no clothes except for the underwear shakes the legs and says "I am the emperor!" Lose/Clap: Crash puts his hands in pocket and looks down in embarrisment. Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description Crash is the main protagnist of Crash & Bernstein. He is a living puppet and a purple Whatnot with many interesting abilities such as eating sandwiches the size of basketballs and eating a watermelon with a straw, and he comes with ninja weapons, such as ninja swords and a small cannon. In fact, Crash was born with his ninja sword in his pocket. Crash was created by Wyatt Bernstein and then came to life. Crash is a extreme, crazy, loud, and daredevilish puppet. Crash, apparently becomes Wyatt's adoptive brother. Crash also bathes in the toilet because he doesn't like going in public pools because of what kids do in there. Crash "faceslams" people that he loves, especially Wyatt as it is when Crash slams his head into the other people's head. Crash uses himself as a basketball. Crash can't spell, milkshakes go right through him. His eyes were the inspiration for ping pong balls, as said in a promo. Crash watches a lot of television and wrestling. Once when he was struck by lightning, which caused him to gain multiple pesonalites, like Cat Crash, Caveman Crash, Southern Millionaire Crash, Gladiator Crash, and Chef Crash. Other Attacks Ground Attacks *Normal-Punch *Side (while dashing)-Tackle *Side-Faster Punch *Up-Headbutt *Down-Thack Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- Elbow Punch *Up- Uppercut *Down- Downer Punch Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - Flip *F-Air - Hand Slap *B-Air - Side Kick *U-Air - Double Uppercut *D-Air - Double Air Kick Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back Attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon His katana blade. Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Crash hair and ears. Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Purple & Red *Red & Purple *Lime Green & Blue *Yellow & Pink *Orange & Cyan *Pink & Green Trivia *Crash is in love with a doll Jasmine owns called Princess Glitter. *Crash likes mayonnaise. *Crash hates baths. *Crash created a holiday called Crashenfest. *Crash is germaphobic. *Crash has purple vomit. Bill & Aldo (Sitting Ducks) See their link right here. ------>http://smashbroslawlorigins.wikia.com/wiki/Bill_%26_Aldo Geo Guy (Geo's World) Entrance Opens the door and says "Hey guys, it's time to get ready!" Special Attacks Neutral B -Crazy Pick-Up and Throw Pick-ups his opponent and throws him/her. Look at this picture for inspiration. ----->http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121213225541/geosworld/images/f/f5/G1mtgscreenshot.png Side B -Gum Drops Gum, Geo Girl's pet and he runs around, bumping to anyone, causing damage. Up B -Ladderman Climbs up on a ladder. Down B - Final Smash - KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description George "Geo Guy" GoGo Conner, better known as Geo Guy, originally planned to be Neo Guy, known in Japan as Jiogai (ジオガイ), is the main protagonist in Geo's World. he is leader of the trio (Geo Guy, Green Bob and Dr. Beanson) and he is 13 years old. He was born on November 29, 1986. He is Green Bob's best friend and Dr. Beanson's cousin. Like Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy likes to think of good schemes. He also lives in Greeny City. He likes cheese. He also likes Chip from Punic Circle. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back Attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon His head. Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Geo Guy's eyes. Wiimote Sound "I'm ready!" Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *White *Orange *Green *Cyan *Gree Guy colors Trivia *Geo Guy is voiced by Geo G. of the creator of Geo TV and Geo's World. Geo Guy's voice was high in the series premiere. *He likes girls since he was 1. More coming soon..... Category:Lists